pucks_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Parental Guidance for New Kids On The Block
Sex & Nudity: Sex & Nudity: 2. One of the boys is shown naked, his buttocks clearly visible and his penis very briefly. Violence & Gore: Violence & Gore: 10. A man is beaten, but he survives. It turns out that his ribs and fingers were all broken. A police officer is shot through the head, a bullet hole is seen and some blood on his forehead, but not really graphic. One of the boys break a man's neck. You hear a cringeful sound. One of the boys slits a rat's throat, you hear the rat screaming and some blood spatters on the man's face. A group of gang-members attack one of the boys, but he all beats them by kicking them in the face or kicking them in the nest. The scene is not bloody or something, but it is very violent and perhaps a little bit intense. A man crushes another man's head under his feet, you hear a cracking sound which can make you cringe. A man is slapped on the cheek by a woman. For the rest of the movie, he has a bruise on his cheek. A man threatens to chop a man's head off. A man tells how he once tored a man's eyes out. A cop is brutally beaten on the head with a police-stick multiple times, it isn't shown, but the aftermath is shown when his body is found (very gore) Some martial arts action violence including fist fights. A man's nose is flattened after being beaten in the face. During a flashback sequence, a man is tortured by slitting his wrists with a razor wire. It is very briefly, but what you see is very bloody. A man is beaten by fists, knocking his face. They later continue but with very sharp knives peeling skin off his face, but this isn't shown. At gang-territory, several corpses are shown. This is very disturbing. A man brutally breaks another man's nose. A man is beaten to death. A man's arm is broken during a fight. Another man's legs are broken during a gang-war, the bones are shown coming out of his legs, but this is very briefly shown. The gang-war end scene is EXTREMELY violent. Lots of people are beaten to death or shot, resulting in bloody injuries. Profanity: Profanity: 7. Like the television show, the film contains some pervasive language. 25 uses of "fuck" and some racial language. Also 30 uses of "cunt", "whore" and "bitch". Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: 3. One of the boys smokes a joint at the beginning of the movie. At the end of the movie after the extreme gang war, a man is shown smoking a cigarette. The boys drink beer once at a bar. One of the boys tells his love for beer and bapao bread. Frightening/ Intense Scenes: Frightening/ Intense Scenes: 5. Lots of martial arts violence, which might disturb some viewers. The way like the kids behave might be tough for the audience to watch. total examination count: 27/50. Rated R for strong violence and pervasive language throughout, some alcohol/drug use and nudity.